world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012914doirbalish
04:01 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering conciseTactician CT at 16:01 -- 04:01 GA: heeey balish 04:01 GA: hows it goin 04:01 CT: Human Dean. Do you REQUIRE something? 04:02 GA: i heard some loud noises in the hallway earlier, are yall okay? 04:02 GA: also, that's not my name 04:02 CT: WHATEVER. 04:02 GA: call me 'umbrella eater' or 'sonic' but i draw the line at being called that douche 04:02 CT: Yes, we are FINE, just... a little EPISODE on my part. 04:02 GA: heheh you cut him with a knife once in weird blue pajamas 04:02 CT: Oh? 04:03 GA: yeah i punched him and then he was talkin shit to libby and then you showed up and sliced him, remember? 04:03 CT: Erm... I don't BELIEVE that happened..? 04:03 GA: no im fairly certain it did 04:04 GA: he was complaining about the cut later 04:04 CT: Wait, WHAT was I wearing? 04:04 GA: some very silly looking blue pajamas? 04:04 GA: how can you forget injuring dean 04:05 GA: punching dean in the face is probably the best thing ive ever done its a shame you forgot what you did 04:05 CT: Was I WEARING Pantaloons? 04:05 GA: heheh yeah you were 04:06 CT: Then THAT was PROBABLY a version of MYSELF from the future, when I have ASCENDED 04:06 GA: you pulled dean to you with windy powers and then cut him with an eyeball dagger 04:06 GA: cool 04:06 CT: Sure, if Pantaloons where SOMETHING to look forward to. 04:06 GA: whatd you ascend to 04:07 CT: Oh, to God Teir, that is the TERM. 04:07 GA: oh, yeah, null's doing that too 04:07 GA: jack was spouting something about it in a memo which may have not been real 04:07 CT: I MEAN, hopefully we ALL will ascend, sooner or LATER. 04:08 GA: how does one ascend? 04:08 GA: one day do you just go 'damn i am fine' and then magical pajamas appear and you become a god 04:09 CT: From WHAT I've been ABLE to tell, you take your aspect and get it to the TOP of your CHARACTER sheet, then die on a slab, BECOMING a god. 04:09 GA: that sounds awesome 04:09 GA: is it just a random slab or do you have to find a specific magical slab 04:09 CT: The LATTER I believe. 04:10 GA: ill have to ask null how she did it after she ascends 04:10 GA: ...if jack doesnt kill her first 04:10 CT: RIGHT. 04:11 GA: oh no 04:11 GA: my door is locked 04:11 GA: how long has my door been locked 04:11 CT: EXCUSE me? 04:12 GA: well i was gonna go to the library just now because i havent left my room in a while 04:12 GA: but um 04:12 GA: door locked 04:12 CT: What did you DO? 04:12 GA: i mentioned hacks to libby? 04:12 CT: Hacks? 04:13 GA: yeah remember that christmas thing i shoved into my character sheet 04:13 GA: it was a backdoor hack 04:13 CT: WAS it? 04:13 GA: yeah 04:13 GA: she said it was dangerous if i didnt know what i was doing 04:14 GA: and then asked me if i would use it if i didnt know what i was doing 04:14 GA: and of course i dont know what im doing and of course im stupid enough to use it, so maybe she locked me in so i dont ruin her tower with hacks 04:14 CT: Well, that sounds REASONABLE. 04:15 GA: heheh this is the perfect excuse to not have to leave and see ryspor and die of guilt 04:16 CT: RIGHT, you and the seapeasant. I CAN mention letting you out to Libby, if ONLY to get you to LEARN how to better use your... Hacks. 04:16 GA: yes, do that, i must become a master hacker to rival jack 04:17 CT: Sure, WHATEVER. 04:17 CT: He'll PROBABLY kill you once he figures OUT what you are trying to do. 04:17 CT: Well, AGAIN. 04:17 GA: but what if i hack better than him 04:18 GA: ill go full luke skywalker and defeat him, darth vader, with the force/hacks 04:18 CT: He's been in MORE sessions than you could FEASIBLY imagine, it's DOUBTFUL you can hold a candle to HIM. 04:18 CT: But, you CAN become a HINDERANCE to him, which is NOTEABLE. 04:19 GA: ive always wanted to be a hinderance to someone evil 04:19 GA: so are you and maenam moirails yet? 04:20 GA: are you staying in your important pale boundaries? 04:20 CT: Well, THERE you go, a use AFTER ALL. I will speak to Libby, and at LEAST get you the materials you NEED to learn so long as you KEEP- 04:20 CT: ... 04:20 CT: Your NOSINESS is unappreciated. 04:20 GA: what, she asked me to do it 04:20 GA: i guess i kinda suck at moirail stuff actually 04:20 GA: so i think maybe ill resign 04:20 CT: Well, consider yourself DISMISSED from that task ANYWAYS. 04:21 CT: Trust me when I say there are BIGGER problems than my moirail MATENENCE. 04:21 GA: really? 04:21 CT: Yes, REALLY. 04:22 GA: whod have thought there were bigger problems than teen romance 04:23 CT: Er... 04:24 GA: k so before this gets any more awkward im gonna say bye and pretend the second half of this conversation never happened 04:24 GA: bye 04:24 CT: GOOD choice. 04:24 CT: I'll take my LEAVE. 04:24 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering conciseTactician CT at 16:24 --